In your name
by dreamlily
Summary: If only he knew how short the time they had together would be... if only he got the chance to learn more about her. She may still be alive today. This is the origin for a story to come. Teru X his one love no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

In your name:

A virtuoso of his craft~ The bright stage lights, the exuberant crowds support, it was where he belonged, where he felt most at home.

The stage was his one and only love, and after many years, days, and hours, blood, sweat and tears, he could now show his perfected talent to the world.

They say when he danced it was pure magic, you were swept in and hypnotized by his grace, his skill...

were...

That was until the accident of course. They deemed it a true tragedy. The world of ballet had lost one of their most talented. And yet, the mourn did not last long. In such with any business he was quickly replaced, and forgotten.

What was he left to do? The doctors had declared him unfit to ever dance again... and even walking was questionable. His family was ashamed, his friends too "busy" to pay any mind. He was left to his shame... his misery. He lay in wake staring helplessly out the window, like a bird whose wings had been clipped. Without dancing... without passion, he had no desire to get better.

On his worse days... he felt perhaps it would be better if he just wilted alone. That way he could no longer remain a burden.

And for ever day he had, be it filled with hope of a new day or that of agonizing memories there was one person who was always there.

She was his saving grace. The one who could make his worries melt away. Although he hadn't realized it until it was too late.

She wasn't a family member, a friend, or even a fellow dancer. No, she was but a fan.

He found it ironic the only attention he could get happened to be from someone he regarded so low.

She would float in every morning, smile upon her face.

And everyday he would express, his worries, anxieties, fears. Somedays he'd snap in frustration and anger over his condition. But yet the next morning she'd be back with that ever lasting grin.

Oh how he regretted his actions in that way. He'd never forget that one day... she came, a little more anxious than usual. He didn't think much of it. At the time all that was on his mind was himself.

She glided over to his bed, squeezing his hand as she placed an object in his palm.

He opened his hand slowly in surprise, a yellow elegant Beyblade lay inside. How she knew him well.

He often found himself watching TV to past the time, and he had been focusing on one show a lot lately.

It was a sport that fascinated him greatly, that of Beyblading. He was never particularly interested before, but upon seeing a match with a boy possessing a bey of sheer grace, a white pegasus that lit up the arena, it made him remember his own excitement of the stage. Oh how the crowd cheered.

If he could not dance... perhaps their was another interest he could embark in? Could he, should he embrace this newfound passion?

Or should he stick to being bed-ridden for the sake of not to shame his family once more?

And could it ever rebuild the same passion he use to once have?

It was a question that weighed heavy on his heart. And she had made the decision for him.

He should have been grateful, he wish he could have been. But all he felt was anger. How could she expect this from him? To just run blindly with ambition?

"Don't you realize I'm not good enough to show myself to the world again?" Angered, sadden cries that was his response.

Hers he'd never forget. "Only you can stop yourself. Prove to those who ever doubted you not just that you can but will!"

He never knew those very words would be the last to escape her gentle lips.

It came as a shock when she didn't appear the next day. He was overwhelmed, so much more than he ever expected.

He found out soon later that she would never come again. She died in a car crash the night before.

Rumored that in distress she had walked blindly out into a crosswalk... not noticing the oncoming lights of a speeding car in the rain.

Mixtures of anger and sorrow overtaking him, he spent the next few days crying, screaming. His calm demeanor shaken, all of the nurses were upset and in disarray. But how could he worry about that?

Like a ghost in the night, cruel fate had come to strike him once more. It would seem he had nothing else, and he truly believed so for a while. That was until he opened his eyes one morning to see something he never expected.

The sun glinting upon a shiny object he had left next to his bedside. His Beyblade, and emanating from it stood the figure of a ballerina, quite as himself but looking into her face... he saw only her... and with a nod and a soft echoing cry... it dissipated away, quick as it came.

It was that moment he knew. Her words ringing in his ears he shifted his weight to the edge of his bed, struggling all the while, and stood up, clutching his Bey. He made an eternal promise.

From that moment forward he would get better, he would succeed for the both of them.

Crowds cries echoing in his ears, he smiled and waved as he approached the arena. He paused for a moment, envisioning the past, that of his once dancing dream... a hint of sadness in his eyes.

And then it faded as he a grin shined across his face. This was now his stage. Eventually he'd find the support of newfound friends as thoughts of adventures to come crossed his mind.

Yes he would make enemies. Yes he may sometimes lose. But he, and his prima donna would be carried, watched by a greater force.

She would always be there, watching. And he would always be there... waiting. Fighting in her name.

_There is always someone caring watching over you. Never let your time with them slip away. I hope you enjoyed. ~lily_

And yes, I know this isn't exact to his story, I have reasoning behind it. You'll just have to see~


	2. Chapter 2

In her name: Chapter 2

Who was she? It was a question he often pondered. He spent much of the little time they had swarming in his own ego, she never spoke of herself.

If nothing else, he felt he owed her as much to give her a chance... even if she couldn't do so in person.

Attending her funeral was perhaps the hardest thing he'd ever done, tears streaming down his pale face as he watched her covered casket lower into the ground.

He would of gave anything to see her face once more, purity in it's greatest form. However the wounds from her accident had left her terribly scarred, and her casket was left shut, probably for her families sake.

Why had he been so selfish? Why couldn't he realize before it was too late... that he loved her?

"Hey c'mon stop sitting around!" An impatient cry startled him from his thoughts.

He looked up, examining himself quickly in the mirror as he wiped a tear away from his eye with a white napkin, and turned to face his traveling companion with a forced grin.

It wasn't a likely pairing, Sora was so much opposite from himself. Naive and rather bold in making decisions most of the time, but there was one thing they did share. Passion, drive.

After meeting at a competition not too long ago it just happened to be both were training fiercely for the Battle Bladers championship, so it seemed following each other would be a natural decision.

Teru preferred the company anyway, it kept him from getting too depressed. "So where are we heading?" He questioned, knowing full well where they were going, but it seemed easiest to make small talk.

"REMEMBER?" Sora exclaimed with an exaggerated huff, waving his arms wildly. "There's going to be a tournament today, 1000 points for the prize! 1000!" He pressed, adding emphasis to the 1000 points part.

"Of course." Teru laughed lightly, standing up from his seat. He was just as excited as Sora for it, just perhaps not one to show it such an outwardly manner.

"Then let's go!" Sora cried out with impatience as he grabbed Teru's hand and ran.

"Oh man! I can't believe it!" Sora moaned, hands behind his head. He had been so close to winning his semi-final match but unfortunately luck wasn't in his favor, at least not this time around.

"You tried your best." Teru smiled, placing his hand on his young friends shoulder.

"I guess." Sora agreed with a frown, seeming to think for a moment. "Hey you passed your round though, Bring home the victory!" Sora declared, pumping his fist.

"I'll try." Teru laughed as his vivaciousness. Sora seemed confused but Teru assured with a nod that he wasn't laughing at him before heading out towards the stadium.

He focused on his breaths steady rhythm as he walked up to his stage, eager to give a show to the crowd he so much adored. Teru waved to the crowd as his ears were soon invaded by thunderous cheers and whistles. He was ready.

Looking across the arena he felt his opponent to be no different than usual. It would seem to be another easy victory, much to his disappointment. Ever since his battle with Ginga he had struggled to find someone who pushed him to his limit, to really try his hardest. Sora was the first since then but the only.

He bowed his head slightly, his golden locks tumbling over his shoulders. Either way he always treated his opponents with respect. He viewed them as dancing partners and anyone that would give his prima donna the chance to shine he had the upmost gratitude towards.

He was surprised however to hear cackling from his opponents side. He rose up to see the boy he faced looked on rather coldly, a dark grin on his face.

Teru felt a bit shaken but all the same he certainly wouldn't let anyone scare their way to a victory. He loathed that sort of sportsmanship.

"Good luck then. I won't lose easily." Teru grinned, almost a bit cocky for himself as he placed his Bey into his launcher and prepared a stance.

"Your going down pretty boy." The boy growled, also getting ready to rip his Bey.

DJ's booming voice interrupted the confrontation as the infamous countdown began to echo from the arena. "Alright let this final battle commence! 3-2-1... let it rip!"

"Let's shine!" Teru exclaimed as he elegantly poised his arms for his prima donna to charge.

Teru's maneuvers in battle may be deemed simple but he knew quite well what he was doing. His Bey, being a stamina type, would balance directly in the center of the arena, unfazed by most attacks.

"Pirouette!" He cried as his Bey spirit emerged and in all it's staggering beauty began to spin as such.

The crowds squeals of excitement grew as his Bey spirit danced, illuminated by sparkles and for a moment he and his spirit locked eyes and he smiled, imagining her happy gaze.

And then a cry of agony as his Bey was sent flying across the arena and his spirit dissipated away.

"What?" Teru shouted in disbelief. He cursed himself for having been so careless. Taking his eyes off his opponents was a rookie move, he knew he could do better than that.

"I don't plan to go out this soon." Teru warned, smiling at his opponent. But again they reacted unnaturally cold, glaring at him.

Teru's confidence was shaken but only slightly. He could see his prima donna still spun smoothly with grace as his opponent on the other hand seemed to be wobbling out.

"Your pathetic." His opponent snarled, brushing a strand of greasy brown hair from his eye.

"Is that how you regard your opponents?" Teru questioned, folding his arms as he shook his head with disdain.

"You should be one to talk. You with your unbearable ego. But hey at least you had the guts to show yourself after what you did to her." The boy laughed, revealing several missing teeth.

He felt his fists clench as he eyed his opponent, hair half covering his now darkened face. " What do you know about her?" He growled as his body convulsed with shivers.

This wan't good he knew that for a fact. He was quickly losing his composure. But still... how did this person know so much?

"She talked about you a lot." He continued to mock as his Bey delivered devastating blow after to blow to Teru's Bey.

Impossible. How could she associate with such a crude individual? He pictured her warm smile once more, her light giggle that mirrored the sound of twinkling bells. Comparative to this man?

"Pull it together!" A panicked voice shook him from his thoughts. He turned to see Sora, waving his arms sporadically as he pointed to the arena.

"Oh!" He cried out in surprise to see his Bey fly through the air and fall next to him with a simple click on the pavement.

"I-I lost?" Teru stuttered in disbelief as he crumbled to his knees, caressing his Bey with care as he lifted it from the ground.

"Later chump!" The boy laughed, hands in his tan jacket pockets as he walked off, leaving Teru to stare on with wonder and confusion.

"What happened out there?" Sora pried as he and Teru now walked the city streets, the sky now shinning pink in sunsets arrival.

Teru lifted his head, and stared at Sora for a while, almost like he didn't hear him. "I am fine." Teru assured, waving one of his hands.

"That's not what I asked." Sora sighed, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Oh?" Teru laughed lightly in usual fashion causing Sora to groan.

His friend sure could act strange sometimes. He had a feeling he was hiding more than he let on but he never seemed to want to talk about it. Sora was a nice person but not a patient one. He'd rather have Teru just explain everything so he could help him.

"Seriously?" Sora pressed once more, hoping for something, anything at this point.

Teru looked off into the sky, a far away look in his eyes as he remained silent for a bit before finally whispering "I once had someone I truly cared about. A girl whose simple gaze was spell bounding and every word that escaped her lips was poetry. Alas she isn't around today, but every battle I hope to represent her with honor." Tears started to stream down his cheeks as his shoulders began to shake.

"Hey." Sora responded awkwardly at a loss for words. Love, romance... it wasn't his thing but consoling his friends was far more important than an uncomfortable feeling.

"You always try your best out there! We both do! I bet she couldn't be more proud!" Sora exclaimed, pumping his fist.

Teru smiled, using the cuff of his sleeve to wipe his eyes. It amazed him how Sora always managed to cheer him up.

He was such a good friend.

Teru shook his head in disbelief as he stared at Sora, sprawled out on his hotel room bed, snot bubble floating in and out from his nose as he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

How anyone slept like that was beyond him. He slipped into his own bed and clicked off the bedroom lights as he laid and stared up at the ceiling. One thing still perturbed him more than anything.

That boy. He knew about her. And worse upon everything, what did he mean about Teru having the guts to show himself? Was he insinuating that her accident was his fault?

Teru felt burdened by it for the longest time, blaming himself, but he never expected others to view him at fault. It made things feel real, more intense.

He rolled his eyes upon hearing a loud muffled noise from across the room. Sora was snoring, he felt he should be more surprised but was too tired at this point.

He snuggled into his pillow drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep as one thought crossed his mind,

If by some chance he wasn't at fault... who was there to blame?

_A mystery in the making~ could there be more to what happened that night? Only time will tell. Feel free to review and share your opinion, it's always appreciated._

_~lily_


End file.
